Kaine Snow
by Raixkyra
Summary: Kaine is a fighter who works to protect her city. Even though she's labeled as one of the best, some of her bad decisions and slight anger issues give her a bad reputation. Will she ever overcome it?
1. The Battle

_This is my first story to be published one here. So please review and enjoy! ^^_

* * *

**Kaine Snow**

They were everywhere. I didn't expect such a large scale of strong heartless. A voice came over my earpiece, "Take out what you can, run from the rest."

"Yes sir."

I stopped running, planting my feet in the ground. I brought out knives from my sleeves, and threw them into the darkness gathering behind me. One of them attempted a kick at my legs, but I quickly avoided impact and sliced him with one of my daggers. I had concentrated on defeating the one, but the rest were slowing surrounding me. _Stay calm Kaine, you'll slice a path. _I killed as many as I could, but they would be quickly replaced by more. There wasn't a way out.

"Leon, I'm trapped. I don't think I can hold them off much longer."

"Hold on Kaine, we're close. I'm sending Yuffie and Rikku to you as we speak. The rest of us are breaking them down from the outside. Hang in there."

Out of the corner of my eye, a heartless launched itself at me, but I killed it with another knife. "Gotchya" It took my dagger through it's stomach. I watched the heart it held float up into the sky. A ninja star whizzed by my head. I saw another heart rising from it. Yuffie and Rikku appeared to each side of me.

"We heard you were in a bit of a bind. Mind if we help?"

"Help would be very much appreciated, but would you mind keeping that star of yours away from my head?"

"Oh. Come on Kaine, Yuffie would never hurt you."

I looked to both sides of me, my two comrades smiling, usually bad news for heartless. Yuffie picked her ninja star up from the ground. She threw it back through the giant sea of heartless. I drew more knives and hit a few more. Rikku slashed at them with her claws. We hardly put a dent into their numbers.

"Well, this isn't getting any better. Why don't we try you know what?"

They both nodded to me. We got into formation. All of us back to back from each other, covering three sides. I handed off two handfuls of knives to Rikku and drew my own needles. Yuffie drew up her small ninja stars. I drew up as much power as I could, and transferred a bit to each and every one of the weapons. All of them started to glow a deep, dark red. We jumped, using as much force as we could. At our highest point, the weapons were thrown. Small explosions occurred when the weapons hit the ground. All the heartless in a one-mile radius vanquished. Leon's voice came through my earpiece once again. He was angry.

"That better not have been what I think it was."

"We got them, didn't we?"

Rikku killed off the last remaining heartless, and we saw the others far off into the distance. Even from this far away, I felt Leon's glare on me. We were in deep shit.


	2. Trust

**HQ: Inside Leon's Office**

Leon stood behind his desk. His arms crossed while he glared at us for a few seconds to long to be comfortable. "What were you thinking?! That you'd pull off a dangerous move and everything would be fine and dandy?"

I glared back while contemplating an answer. "Well, yeah," It was the truth. That's exactly was I was thinking during this morning. Leon raised his eyebrow, he knows I'm about to say more. "And you're being melodramatic Leon, it wasn't that dangerous. We've practiced that move and enormous amount of times! We had it down. There wasn't any other choice, we could have to died or gotten seriously injured if it didn't happen. So yeah, we pulled off the move and everything WAS fine and dandy until you had to explode on us."

His hands slammed down on his desk. A move he usually uses to try to scare me. Rikku and Yuffie still flinched. I stayed unmoved and undisturbed. "Yes, Kaine, but the whole maneuver was still in the experimental stage. What if you released too munch energy? Or, what if the rest of us were not prepared? We may have been killed along with those heartless!"

"Just, chillax Leon. Yuffie, Rikku, and I had it down; we knew exactly what we were doing. I checked the locator to make sure you guys were at a safe enough distance before I released the energy. You guys were too far away to get caught up in the explosives." Yeah, that's right Leon, I showed you. "I'm not as irresponsible as you think."

Leon was seriously pissed now. As always, my nonchalant attitude put him in worse mood. His eye glanced behind me; his glare is now on Rikku and Yuffie instead of me.

"And you two, you didn't have to go along with it!"

Yuffie and Rikku were terrified. They don't want to get in trouble. "Leon I'm-

Before Yuffie could finish her non-existent explanation, I cut in. Leon's new assault on them really pissed me off. "Don't you even dare start pointing fingers at them, Leon. You know damn well that this was all on me. Rikku and Yuffie always have my back."

His death glare went back to me with more intensity. "Then maybe you should've thought about it a bit longer before you reacted."

My voice got even louder; I wasn't going to let this one go. I began to yell at him, "If I would have thought about it any longer then the three of us would have been heartless breakfast!"

Leon calmed down at that statement. He sat down in his chair. He put his elbows down on the table and folded his hands together. His head slowly went down to his hands, letting it rest there for a bit. His brown hair coming down with it, cover his face. I sat down; I knew he was trying to think. Without looking back up, he broke the tension with his voice.

"Yuffie, Rikku – you are dismissed. I need to talk to Kaine alone."

I looked up at Yuffie and Rikku. I felt sorry for them, pain covering both their faces while they looked back at me. They weren't used to being chewed out by Leon. They quietly left the room and shut the door behind them. I looked back over to Leon. I spoke.

"Leon-"

He stared straight into my eyes. I'd never seen him look so hurt before this. A look of betrayal covered his face now. It angered me a bit more. I glared back at him.

"Kaine, the point is I specifically asked you not to use that particular maneuver unless I gave you permission. How can I trust you if you can't even do something as simple as that?"

His words shot daggers even sharper than mine thought my heart. I couldn't take it anymore. I left his office. He didn't call after me. I stopped by my own office to stick my badge and phone in the desk drawer. Both of them had trackers attached. I wrote a note in my scratchy writing that stated: "Be back late. Don't bother looking." Before anyone else spotted me, I ran to the garage. A man walked up to me with a cigarette.

"Well if it ain't agent Kaine Snow. What can I do ya for?"

Cid's face could usually lift my spirits and make me smile no matter what happened. Not today. Leon's look of betrayal overshadowed Cid's carefree one.

Leon and I fought often, even Cid knows that. I just had to get some fresh air. "Sorry Cid. I'd sit and talk to you, but I'm in dire need of getting the hell out of here."

"Another fight with the boss, huh bub? Just finished fixing the bike. Take it."

I couldn't help it. I hugged the big guy. "Thanks man. I'll see you when I get back." He obviously could still hear the disappointment in my voice.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked straight at me. "Look kid, don't sweat Leon, okay? He's just hard on you because you're his favorite. In the morning, he'll be fine. Now go take a load off."


	3. First Encounter

I started up the bike and drove off, speeding my way through traffic until I reached the outskirts of town. I had to calm myself, just so I could face Leon again in the morning and everything would be okay. Just like it always was. The trees all blurred together until I reached my destination: a small cliff surrounded by flowers. I could smell the aromas from all the life around me, and the waterfall was in my view. It was an amazing sight. It was magical in a way. As I look up, I can see the clear night sky and all the stars shining as brightly as they could. I lay my head down on the soft grass to gaze at them and the moon then sensed a dark presence behind me. It spoke.

"Sure is a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

My first instinct forced me in attack position. I quickly jumped up and drew my daggers. My opponent came out of the trees. I analyzed him, just as I was taught. It was in a cloak, his hood was over his face. It was somewhat taller than I was. Even though it was that hard to be taller, I'm only five-foot-three. I'm guessing it's around six feet. Telling by the voice, it was a guy. He couldn't fool me. The cloak meant only one thing: Organization XIII. He broke my concentration.

"Whoa girl, put down the pointy daggers. I'm not here to attack you."

_Sure you aren't_. I didn't let go of the grip on my daggers. Never trust an organization member. Those words were implanted in my head, never to be forgotten.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Same as you, I'm here to relax and enjoy the view. Nothing else."

"Yeah right. For all I know, you could've been sent here to kill me."

The guy stopped. It seemed as if he found this situation comical. He put down his hood to uncover his face. I'm about to lie, he isn't too bad looking. He had an elegance you'd never see back at Headquarters. I'm a bit impressed. His piercing, dark blue eyes shined bright through the night. He started taking off his cloak. I got back on my guard.

"Look, I'm just showing you that I'm unarmed and not a threat, so just... chill. Okay?"

I nodded, still on the watch for one wrong movement. _Chill? That's my word. Dude. _He continued taking off his cloak. Underneath, he was just wearing a simple white shirt and some jeans. He patted his shirt and pulled up his pant legs to reassure me he wasn't hiding anything under them.

"There. See? No weapons. Now put those things away before you poke an eye out." He nodded towards my daggers.

I sheathed my daggers without letting my eyes off him. Leon would strongly disapprove of my right now. For all I know, he could be an expert with some fists. The last organization guy I fought used a guitar. You never even know what's used as a weapon these days. He noticed that I was still tense. He went to the side of my and picked a flower off a vine. He gave it to me.

"Here. Jasmine's your favorite, right?"

I took that flower and smelled it, still not letting him out of my sight. _It smells so sweet. _

"Yeah. It's my favorite. How did you know?" I still spoke to him with hostility. He didn't answer my question. Instead, he put his hand out.

"I'm Junixryuu. Nix for short."

I couldn't figure it out. He doesn't want to hurt me, he's introducing himself. He gave me a flower. What was he going for?

"You didn't answer my question. I asked you how you knew what my favorite flower was." I'm not about to let this go. The guy is an Organization member. He's dangerous.

"Fine. Last time I was up here, you were too. I didn't get too close, but I saw you smelling that type of flower. I assumed it was your favorite. That's how. Are you going to tell me your name?"

I glared at him for a bit. His eyes show that he was getting irritated. I smiled. I believe I'm finally getting him to break, making him show his real nature. I took his hand and shook it. The warmth surprised me; coming from a nobody, I thought it would be somewhat cold.

"Kaine Snow."

He let go of my hand and went to the end of the cliff. He sat down and let his legs dangle from the edge. I wasn't going to follow him. One chance and he'll throw me over. He spoke without turning around to look at me.

"It's a great view, isn't it? The sound of the waterfall is so faint from here, but you can still see its beauty." He turned around to look at me, my attack stance still hadn't let up. He chuckled and turned back around. "Geez. At least just sit down."

"Actually, I'm just going to leave. I've calmed down enough. This place has served its purpose." I slowly inched away into the woods. I didn't hear or feel his presence following me. I found my bike untouched by anything or anyone. I came home to my small, worn out apartment close to headquarters. No one did come looking for me. My place was left alone. I didn't realize how tired I was from the battle today until now. I laid my head down on my soft, comfortable pillow and quickly fell asleep.

I never felt anything when he came in the house. I was that exhausted.


End file.
